


Mount Everest

by Random_comment



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Demon Virus, F/F, F/M, Mount Everest, Rated teens just to be safe, Stranded, original Zari, sick, zari 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_comment/pseuds/Random_comment
Summary: In all the places they had to be stranded it had to be Mount Everest, everything was going smoothly after their recent battle until they tried to radio the wave-rider,“You guys can come pick us up now” Sara says through her coms but all she heard was static “guys?” She Says again
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Mount Everest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so be warned

In all the places they had to be stranded it had to be Mount Everest, everything was going smoothly after their recent battle until they tried to radio the wave-rider,

“You guys can come pick us up now” Sara says through her coms but all she heard was static “guys?” She Says again 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 1   
~~~~~~~~~~  
when she hears static again she turns to the group which consists of 4 people, Charlie, Nora, Zari and herself “coms are down”she says grimly

“ well what do we do then?” Charlie asks turning to face Sara

“shouldn’t we wait for the team to find us?” Zari Says 

“yes and no”, Sara Says”, yes we need to stay on this side of the mountain so the team can find us and because we don’t want to disturb Edmund Hillary and Tenzing Norgay before they make it up Mount Everest but we also need to find some sort of shelter” 

they all look around as if someplace would magically appear “we have a tent” Says Nora 

“yes we do but it is a modern tent and we need to set it up so that it 1. Won’t be noticed and 2. The wind won’t destroy it” says Sara 

“there’s a cliff side not to far from here” Says Charlie

“ok, how bad were you hurt?” Sara asks addressing the group

“well” Says Nora “you have a pretty bad scratch on your cheek, Charlie has one on her forehead, Zari doesn’t have any noticeable injuries and-“ 

Charlie interrupts her “and Nora’s leg is pretty messed up” 

Sara nods agreeing with this list 

“it’s not that bad “ Nora mumbles 

“ok, then stand on it” Sara says, 

Nora grimaces as she tries to shift her weight to her left leg, she almost cries out, quickly shifting her weight back to her uninjured leg

“Charlie, Zari, can you help Nora walk?”Sara asks “we need to get to the cliff side” 

they both nod, positioning themselves on ether side of Nora 

“Let’s go” Says Zari 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 2  
~~~~~~~~~~

they trudge along,the cliff side barely in sight the cold wind biting against their faces

“hey Z, you alright?”Charlie asks seeing Zari stumble 

“Yea, just cold” Zari replies, her teeth chattering against each other 

“It shouldn’t be to much longer” Sara says walking ahead of the group 

They walk for 50 more minutes 

“I thought you said it wouldn’t be much longer” Zari mutters 

“It isn’t” Charlie Says pointing across a wide area of ice

“Thank goodness” Zari says speeding up 

But they were walking a bit too fast and Charlie slipped on the ice pulling the other two down, Charlie fell straight down hitting her chin causing it to bleed, Zari and Nora slid across the ice 

“Shoot,” Sara says “it’s a lake”

Both Nora and Zari where able to stand up but Nora was still favouriting her right leg, they both slid quite a bit away from the shore 

“Ok,” Sara says “we don’t know how strong the ice is, honestly you guys shouldn’t of stood up but you are so we need to be careful”

A loud crack empathize her point 

“You guys are going to have to move very slowly” Charlie Says 

“Nora, you go first” Sara Says 

Nora nods trying to shuffle closer to the shore, another crack forms in the ice 

“It’s not going to hold long enough, they have to go at the same time” Charlie Says 

Zari nods and shuffles forwards. They were almost to shore when another crack forms underneath their feet, they both freeze, the ice gives away plunging them into the frigid water, Sara and Charlie lunge, grabbing them quickly, pulling both of them out of the water and back to shore.

Zari and Nora are soaked, shivering as soon as they were back on shore 

“Now what are we supposed to do, we can’t get to the cliff?” Charlie asks

Zari turns spotting a small cave on their side of the lake “there” she says pointing 

“Thank goodness” says Sara moving towards the cave she stops when the others didn’t move 

“I don’t think I can walk” Nora Says quietly “I hurt my leg more when the ice broke” she looks away almost ashamed she was injured 

“Hey it’s ok”, Sara Says “it’s not to far, I can carry you” moving closer to Nora 

“Are you sure?” Nora asks 

“Yes” Sara Says picking her up bridal style 

Charlie goes to help Zari stand up “you ok Z?” She says seeing her friend sway as she stood up 

“Yea” Zari Says “ just a little dizzy”

Charlie goes to help support her, concerned for her friend 

“Really Charlie I’m fine” Zari Says 

“Come on Z, let me help” Charlie says softly 

Zari slowly nods her head, letting Charlie support some of her weight 

“We need to get going” Sara says looking down at Nora’s face, concerned at how pale her friend was

~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 3  
~~~~~~~~~~  
They stumbled into the cave,

Sara sets Nora down 

“Charlie, can you help me set up the tent? Zari can you make sure Nora stays awake? I think her leg is hurting more then she let on” She asks turning towards Charlie and Zari 

The both nod as Charlie grabs the tent out of her bag and Zari sits down beside Nora 

“Hey Nora, you have to stay awake” she says, softly shaking Nora’s shoulders 

Nora nod opening her eyes slightly “sorry” she mumbles as a tear rolls down her cheek 

“Hey, it’s ok, we just want you to be ok” Zari Says giving Nora a side hug 

“What about you?” Nora Says turning to face Zari 

“I’m fi-“Zari starts to say

“No,” Nora cuts her off “if I’m aloud to be not fine then you are too”

“She has a point” Says Charlie siting down on the other side of Nora 

“Fine” Says Zari “I hit my head when we fell in the lake but it’s not bleeding and I hurt my side when we were fighting but I think it’s just a bruise”

Sara walks over “I’ve taken stock of our supplies, we have 2 blankets, 4 sleeping bags, 8 water bottles, 8 granola bars, 1 portable heater and a first aid kit”

“Ok, Zari and Nora should have the blankets” Charlie says

“Why us” Zari asks

“Because your snow gear is soaking wet were mine and Charlie’s are fine” Sara Says 

“We should get into the tent” Nora says shivering 

“Yes,” Zari Says “but first we have to take off our wet snow suits”

Once they were all in the tent Sara spoke “we have to brace your leg” 

Nora nods slowly 

“Charlie can you find 2 pieces of wood similar in size?” Sara asks 

Charlie nods exiting the cave 

“Zari can you grab the gauzes, you will wrap it around the brace” Sara Says

Charlie enters the tent “this is the best I could find” she says handing over 2 pieces of wood 

“Those will work” Sara Says positioning them around Nora leg 

“Are you sure you have to?” Nora whimpers quietly 

“Yes” Sara says softly 

Nora nods as tears roll down her cheek

“You ok?” Charlie asks 

Nora shakes her head “do it quickly” she says closing her eyes 

“Ok, on 3” Sara Says 

“1”  
“2”  
“3”

Nora bites down on her lip to stop from screaming, a coppery taste leaves her lightheaded 

“You good?” Sara asks Nora 

Nora nods leaning against Zari 

Zari shifts over so Nora can lean against her more comfortably but as she touches Nora’s back her hand comes back bloody “your back is bleeding” she says to Nora softly 

Nora whimpers quietly trying to curl in on herself, bumping her leg she cries out tears streaming down her face 

“Nora,” says Sara shaking her slightly 

“I’m here” Nora mumbles quietly 

“We need to look at your back” Charlie Says 

Nora nods her eyes drifting away 

“Hey” Sara says shaking her again “you need to stay focused, you need to stay with us, ok?”

Nora nods

“We need verbal answers” Sara Says as she shuffles closer 

“Ok” Nora mumbles quietly 

“Good” Sara says moving Nora’s shirt upwards exposing her lower back 

“Wow Nora that’s a lot of scars” Charlie Says 

Nora nods 

“Verbal answers” Zari Says softly 

“Yes” Nora Says weakly

“Here it is” Sara Says 

“That’s pretty bad” Says Charlie 

“Can you patch it up?” Asks Zari 

“It’s pretty deep, I think our best bet is stitches” Sara Says 

“No, please no”Nora mumbles weakly, slowly inching away

“Hey, your going to be alright” Zari Says soothingly 

“No” Nora says shaking her head violently, moving farther away 

“Nora, Nora look at me” Sara says softly “we don’t want to hurt you”

Nora nods “I just want it to stop” she says sadly 

“I know but we need to help you “ Charlie Says slowly moving towards Nora 

“Can we help you?” Sara says softly 

Nora nods “ok” she mumbles looking away “I’m sorry, I now your just trying to help and-“

Seeing that Nora was spiralling, Sara spoke “hey, it’s ok, we know it’s hard to accept help sometimes and it’s hard not being in control, but we will take it as slow as you need, ok?”

Nora nods slowly, not bothering to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheek 

“We need you to lie on your stomach, ok?” Sara Says 

“Ok” Nora Says siting up

“Zari can you help keep Nora still?” Sara asks 

“Yes” Zari says moving so Nora could lie down 

“Ok” Sara Says quickly grabbing the first aid kit but seeing Nora tenses she slows her movements 

“I’m just grabbing the needles, we aren’t starting yet” she says softly 

“Ok” Nora mumbles 

“Charlie, I’m going to need your help with the stitches? considering that you worked with thread as a fate I would say your are our best bet” Sara Says 

“Ok, just give me a second” Charlie Says leaving the tent

“Do you think she’s ok?” Nora asks quietly 

“What do you mean?” Zari asks 

“Well being a fate is a bit of a sore spot for her” Nora Mumbles 

“I’ll go check on her” Sara says moving to get up, but before she could Charlie came back

“What where you doing?” Sara asks 

“I was grabbing a glove” Charlie answers 

“A glove?” Asks Zari confused 

“ yeah, I saw Nora bit her lip when we braced her leg, so I thought that maybe we should get something so she doesn’t bite through it” Charlie Says awkwardly 

“Thank you” Nora says taking the glove 

“Ok, everyone ready?” Sara asks

She hears a murmur of replies 

“Nora, you ready?” Zari asks

Nora nods closing her eyes shut

~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 4  
~~~~~~~~~~

Sara packs away the thread 

“You should check Zari” Nora says softly 

“Are you injured Zari?” Sara asks turning towards her 

“No?” Zari Says confused 

“Yes you are, you told me” Nora Says 

“Oh yea my side, I’m sure it’s just a bruise” Zari says brushing it off 

“you hit your head, and Bruises don’t bleed” Charlie Says pointing to Zari’s side

Zari looks down “oh, I’m bleeding!” She says shocked 

“You didn’t notice?” Sara asks 

“No, I guess it was so cold I couldn’t feel it, but it’s probably why I was dizzy” Zari Says 

“Let us see” Charlie Says Shuffling closer to Zari

Zari lifts up her shirt revealing a patch of claw marks 

“That doesn’t look to great” Zari mutters 

“No it doesn’t” Charlie Says “what do you think Sara, does she need stitches too?”

Sara shuffles closer “no, I don’t think so, a bandage should work just fine” she says

“Oh thank goodness, stitches suck“ Zari Says

“Hey!” Nora grumbles

“Are you hurt any where else?” Sara asks as she grabs the gauze 

“Besides a few scratches on my hands and the small bruise on my head I think me and Charlie were the least injured” Zari Says wincing slightly as Sara wrapped the gauze around her side 

“How about you Charlie, any injuries?” Sara asks as she finished wrapping Zari’s hands

“No just a few flesh wounds, nothing to horrible” Charlie replies 

“How’s your chin?” Zari asks 

“It’s sore but not bleeding anymore” Charlie replies 

“Well, we should eat something” Sara Says moving to grab the granola bars 

“But, what about you?” Zari Says 

“Yea, are you ok?” Charlie asks 

“I’m fine, hardly a scratch on me” Sara says

“Are you sure?” Charlie asks

“You guys I’m fin-“ before Sara could finish her sentence she quickly moves out of the tent, Charlie rushes after her, she finds Sara dry heaving outside of the cave 

“Whoa Sara, Are you sure your fine” Charlie Says 

“I thought I was” Sara Says siting down in the snow 

“Did the demon touch you directly?” Charlie asks 

Sara nods removing her scarf to show what looked like a claw marks on her neck

“That’s not good”Charlie says grimly 

“But Zari has claw marks too? Shouldn’t it affect her? Sara asks

“Zari has claw marks from the demons claw like weapons, the demons claws never actually touched her” Charlie explains 

“Ok, then what does that mean?” Sara asks

“Well it should mean, you would start showing fever like symptoms fallowed by not being able to keep food down and usually death but since it was a female demon, their virus is not as affective to any life form of the same biological gender, you are just going to feel really sick” Charlie Says 

Sara nods

“The only thing that doesn’t make sense is your displaying the 2nd phase unless, you Weren’t being completely honest with us” Says Charlie 

Sara turns away ashamed 

“ my gosh, Sara your such a hypocrite!” Charlie Says angrily

“Sorry” Sara Says meekly

“Let’s get you back to the tent” Charlie Says offering Sara a hand 

“So what’s going on?” Zari asks when they came back

“Well, Sara was lying and has a demon virus” Charlie Says 

“Sara!” Zari says angrily 

“I know, l know” Sara says “I’m trying to do better”

Zari nods her head “that’s all we ask”

“How’s Nora?” Sara asks 

“I’m here” Nora mumbles still leaning against Zari 

“She’s been drifting in and out of Conscience” Zari Says 

“Ok, how do we fight a demon virus?” Sara asks 

“Well, since you didn’t let’s us know you weren’t feeling well, you shouldn’t eat anything till phase 3, if we would of known you could of eaten something sooner” Charlie Says 

“Ok, no food, anything else?” Sara asks 

“Nope, just treat it like a normal fever and you should be fine” Charlie Says 

“Which means rest, Sara” Zari Says sternly 

“Ok, ok, I’ll rest” Sara Says shuffling into her sleeping bag

“You want to eat something?” Says Charlie 

“Are you sure? shouldn’t we save our food?” Zari asks 

“Yes, but we hardly had anything to eat today” Charlie Says passing her a granola bar 

She starts to unwrap it causing Nora to open her eyes 

“can I have one?” She asks

“Sure” Charlie Says passing one  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 5  
~~~~~~~~~~  
They ate in silence everyone thinking of what happened today, Nora was the first to break the silence 

“Thank you guys for putting up with me” she says softly 

“No problem” Charlie says smiling at the young witch 

Nora sighs running a hand over her face “I really shouldn’t of acted that way” she says look down at her almost finished granola bar 

“It’s ok” Says Zari “we know how hard it can be for you when things are out of your control”

Charlie nods

“Still” Nora Says “I was acting dumb, I’ve gotten stitches before,a lot of the times in worse situations then this, with people who only care if I’m alive even if I’m just barely”

Zari places her had on Nora’s “you weren’t acting dumb, you were hurt and acting on instincts” Zari Says 

Charlie nods “you didn’t feel safe, no one is angry with you , ok?” Charlie Says softly 

“Ok” Nora says quietly, tears in her eyes 

“Oh, come here” Zari says softly, opening her arms, Nora all but falls in to her arms. Nora falls asleep almost instantly, Zari moves the fallen blanket back on to Nora 

“Your such a good friend to Nora” Charlie Says 

Zari nods “she’s one of my best friend” she says 

“One of?” Charlie asks

Zari laughs “yes Charlie, your my best friend too” she says 

“What about me?” Sara Says siting up

“Yes, you too” Zari replies 

“How are you feeling?” Charlie asks Sara 

“Not great” Sara admits as chills run through her body

“At least your admitting it” Charlie Says 

“How’s Nora?” She asks pointing to the sleeping witch

“She’s doing decent, she’s still in pain and she’s exhausted both physically and mentally” Zari Says 

“Yeah, today has been rough on all of us” Sara Says sadly “but I think she suffered the worst mentally”

Zari nods “her mental state was pretty bad because of her fathers death, today just pushed her over the edge” she says

“We all should get some rest” Charlie says yawning 

Sara nods shuffling back under her sleeping bag 

Charlie turns to Zari “are you going to bed?” She asks

“Soon” Zari Says “I’m going to let Nora sleep a bit before I have to wake her”

Charlie nods sliding into her sleeping bag  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 6  
~~~~~~~~~~  
………………….....................  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 7  
~~~~~~~~~~

Zari shakes Nora’s shoulders gently 

“Hmm” Nora Says still not moving 

“We have get in our sleeping bags” Zari whispers 

Nora nods moving over  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 8  
~~~~~~~~~~  
………………….....................  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 9  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Sara wakes up feeling to hot and to cold all at once shivering as sweat pours down her face glancing at her tent mates she decides that they deserve some rest and she will just have to be miserable alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 10  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Nora!” Sara Says shaking her friend awake after seeing her in obvious distress a purple colour lighting up the tent

Nora wakes up to someone shaking her awake, her mind still reeling from her dream, she sits up gasping for air in a purple tinge that reflects off the sides of the tent

“Your ok” Sara says “your in the tent”

Nora nods looking around, the tent,she thinks, that’s good anything’s better than Mallus,

“Bad dream?” Sara asks 

Nora nods “sorry if I woke you” she says

“I was already awake, it’s hard to sleep with a fever”

Even in the dim lighting of the tent Nora could see Sara’s flushed face and eyes glazed over though still filled with concern for her friend 

“Hasn’t gotten any better?” Nora asks referring to Sara’s demon virus 

Sara shakes her head glumly chills running through her body once more as a coughing fit racks her body violently

“That’s new” says Sara 

“And loud” says Charlie annoyed at having been woken up but concerned at this new symptom 

“Sorry” Sara tells her soundly only partially sorry to have more company 

“What are you two doing awake in the first place?” Charlie asks rearranging herself to be able to shuffle into a sitting position without hitting any body parts that didn’t belong to her

“Bad dream and demon virus” Nora states simply Sara nods nothing more to add 

“Well since your exhibiting a new symptom your close to phase 3” Charlie says

“Which means?” Nora asks 

“It means 2 things 1. You can eat some food and 2. Your fever is going to get worse” Charlie Says 

“And how can we know I’m for sure in phase 3? Sara asks

“Well a buddy of mine had this once, they where attacked by one but I’m not sure if it was a male or female so it could be a little different” Charlie Says 

“Ok so when did they move on to phase 3?” Sara asks 

“Just about 1 hour after they started showing new symptoms” Charlie replies 

“Ok, so 1 hour from now should be good?” Sara asks 

“Yep” Charlie Says 

“Not much we can do but wait” Sara Says 

“I, for one am going back to sleep, I encourage you guys to do the same” Charlie Says lying back down

“Are you going back to bed?” Sara asks Nora 

Nora shakes her head

“Still feeling rattled from your dream?” Sara asks

Nora nods 

“We can talk about it if you’d like” Sara Says 

Nora shakes her head again 

“Ok” Sara says lying back down

“It was about Mallus” Nora whispers almost afraid to say his name 

“Anyone else?” Sara asks

“My dad” Nora says confirming Sara’s suspicion 

“I know he wasn’t a good person, but he was still my father” Nora says sadly,   
“ I dreamt about him dying over and over every time because of Mallus and me” Nora’s voice shook 

“Nothing Mallus Did was your fault” Sara Says before another coughing fit took over

“I just miss my dad so much” Nora Says exhaustion evident in her voice 

Sara stayed silent not sure how to respond, not to long after she could see Nora’s breath even out as the witch fell asleep   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 11  
~~~~~~~~~~  
………………….....................  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 12  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Charlie woke up to a bitter cold surrounding her “What?” Her voice a wisp of condensation 

“Jeez it’s cold” Zari Says waking up “is the heater broken?”

Charlie grabs the portable heater “busted” she says

“Maybe I can fix it?” Zari Says 

“Go for it”Charlie Says passing her the heater

Sara wakes up not to long after, coughing almost immediately “ I can see how this is fatal for males” she says “this sucks”

Zari laughs “are you saying the male race are babies?” Zari asks

“Yes” Sara says trying to clear her throat 

“Good news cap, you can eat food again” Charlie Says passing Sara a granola bar 

“Yes” Sara says quickly taking off the wrapper

“Dang it, the heaters really badly busted, I’m not sure I can fix it” Zari Says 

“We have to move closer to conserve heat” Charlie Says shuffling closer to Sara 

“Agreed, Zari can you wake up Nora?” Sara Says 

“Yep” Zari says shaking her friends shoulder

“cold” Nora mumbles angrily

“The heaters broken” Charlie Says 

“We need to move more together” Zari Says 

Nora mumbles angrily, shuffling closer to the group 

“I’m guessing your not a morning person” Charlie comments on Nora’s angry disposition

“Mhh hmm” Nora says shaking her head   
As she curls up closer to Zari 

“Nora, I love you, but I’m trying to fix the heater” Zari Says moving Nora over

“You can curl up by me” Charlie offers

Nora nods her head as shifts over to Charlie 

They sit in silence the only occasional sounds were Sara coughing and Zari  
Fiddling with they heater 

“Rah!!” Zari yells angrily as the heater stutters a few times before going quiet

“I thought that would work!!” Zari Says her frustration evident as she hits it angrily, it stutters twice more before a cloud of black smoke started to billow out

“Ah!!” Zari Says, quickly chucking it outside

“How’s your head?” Sara Asks Zari 

“What?” Zari Says confused 

“You said earlier that you hit your head, I forgot to ask about it” Sara Says 

“Oh yeah, my head is a little sore but I only bruised it” Zari Says rubbing the back of her head

“Ok” Sara Says 

They hear a ringing sound in the coms  
“…Sar………whe…………uys…?”Nate’s voice comes crackling out of the coms

“Nate?!” Sara says quickly 

“…………here………re……ou………?” Nate Says again 

“Nate change the frequency!” Zari Says 

The ringing sound quiets

“Where are you guys?” Nate Says 

“We’re on the side of Mount Everest, in a cave we’ve been waiting for you what happened to the coms?” Sara asks quickly

“The demons friends got on the ship and in the process of trying to kill us they damaged Gideon when we tried to get through the coms but it was just static. All of us on the ship fought off the demons without injuries. Are you guys okay?” Rays voice comes over the coms 

“We’re all in various states of injured but none of us are going to die anytime soon.” Charlie responds

“Ok you guys are just going to need to hold on a little longer we are coming to find you.” Nate tells them 

“Good, just make sure you don’t get seen by anyone climbing the mountain.” Sara reminds them

Static is their only reply 

“Just great” Zari mumbles 

Sara looks out of the tent “it’s a blizzard it seems to have just started it must be blocking the coms” she tells them climbing back into the only slightly warmer tent coughing violently 

Charlie hands her water bottle “told you it would get worse”

Sara takes the water with a grateful smile and drinks a little before turning to her team “even with the coms down they know were we are we just have to wait and try to stay warm until they find the cave.”

“Which shouldn’t be long” Nora adds hopefully 

Sara nods as she starts to shiver again and shuffles closer to the group Charlie wraps an arm around her since she is the closest 

“Wow Sara your burning up“ Charlie states feeling the warmth coming from her skin 

Zari reaches out her hand and touches her arm “yeah your really hot”

“Yep totally didn’t notice” Sara mumbles with half hearted sarcasm 

“You should of told us that you were feeling this bad” Zari tells her 

“Nothing you could do to change it” is Sara’s exhausted reply 

“You still could tell us” Nora tells her gently 

“Fine, I feel terrible. You happy?” Sara tells her sharply 

Sara turns away and lays down on her sleeping bag the swift movement causing her to cough quickly and harshly 

The silence resumes   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hour 13  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Are they going to be much longer?” Charlie mutters 

They hear a rustling outside before Ray pokes his head through the door

“Ray!” Nora Says happily 

“Rage!” Charlie cheers 

“Where saved!” Zari yells excitedly 

“Yep, they wave rider is just outside the cave” Ray says cheerfully 

“Ray, can you help Nora to the ship? she hurt her leg pretty bad” Sara asks

“Yep, no problem” Ray Says moving so they could shuffle out of the tent   
He helps them all up to their feet 

“You’re awfully hot for it to be this cold” he tells Sara as he pulls her up

“Demon virus” she tells him coughing 

“Well I’m sure it’s nothing Gideon can’t fix” is rays optimistic response 

“She better be able to” Sara says walking to the ship following Charlie and Zari 

Ray helps Nora make her way to the ship as Nate comes out of the ship to pack up all the supplies 

They get on the ship immediately going to the med bay 

“Is Gideon working?” Sara asks Nate 

“I am operational” Gideon replies 

“Scan for injuries” Ray Says 

“Scanning………” Gideon Says “scan complete, charlie has no major injuries , Zari has a series of claw marks on her side, Sara is currently fighting a near fatal virus and Nora has a scratch on her back and a injured leg”

They hear the sound of a time courier portal before Ava rushes in “Sara are you ok?!” She says rushing over to her girlfriend 

“I have a demon virus but I’ll be fine I just need Gideon to give me the antidote. Right Gideon?” she says and then a blue light shines over her as the antidote is injected. she instantly feels better “thank goodness. I couldn’t live any longer with that stupid demon virus” 

The same blue light washes over Nora and Zari healing them almost instantly 

“Is that all Gideon?” Sara asks

“I suggest a good meal and rest” the AI responds 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zari hears a soft knock on the down 

“Come in” She says quietly 

Nora walks in

“Couldn’t sleep?” Zari asks patting the spot beside her on the bed

“No” Nora replies as she sits down

“Me either” Zari replies yawning 

Just a few moments later she hears another knock as Charlie walked in

“Couldn’t sleep?” Zari asks 

“No, I was just checking if you were ok” Charlie Says siting down 

“You might as well come in Sara” Zari says noticing the Assassin by the door

Sara walks in they all sit together on Zari’s bed 

“So that was an interesting 13 hours” Sara says breaking the silence 

A chorus of agreements was her response 

“I guess if I ever want to go camping I know who to invite” Charlie tells the group

“Heck no I never want to sleep in a tent ever again” Zari tells her 

“Ok me neither we will have to do something else then” Charlie responds 

“We did survive pretty good though” Nora Says 

“Ya if it was the boys I’m sure we would be fishing them out of the lake” Sara tells them smirking slightly 

They all laugh before settling back into an easy silence 

They may have had a rough few hours but they survived and were all ok and that’s what mattered 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 👍


End file.
